Bajo la Luna
by mangetzu
Summary: Un recuerdo que casi se esta borrando,pero quiero dejarlo guardado NejixToshy


Habiamos quedado de vernos,era la segunda cita con la persona que mas eh amado …

eran las 8:00 pm ,hacia mucho frio yo no estaba tan abrigada como de costumbre pero ahí me encontraba yo,en aquel lugar donde quedamos en vernos,por mi parte no podia fallar a aquella cita,llege aquel sitio con la intencion de abrazar a Neji,era lo que deseaba y tuve que esperar horas, fui notando que no llegabas, me desespere,queria verte! Pero aun asi no me marche quise esperar hasta el ultimo minuto por mucho que se hiciera tarde yo fiel estaria ahí,pero…el frio me hizo dudar,mis manos se helaron,mi nariz estaba tan fria como un pequeño cubo de hielo,aquella tarde senti que el frio me mataria,mas el amor nose hiva acabar, yo amaba a Neji.  
Me sente en unas de las bancas de aquel parque y lo unico que hize fue enviarte un mensaje donde decia:  
-hace mucho frió, dime vendrás? Yo te espero; y cerre mi movil y espere unos minutos,a lo cual me estaba quedando dormida y como ¡una cosa magica mi movil me desperto de entresueño, me decías que te espere, que tu llegarias,aquellas palabras me alentaron,No recuerdo cuanto fue el tiempo que trascurrió ya que solo releía tu mensaje a cada instante y fui aquí donde todo mi cuerpo congelado se movio por completo y mi corazon se acelero al escuchar mi movil y ver que eras tu el que llamaba!  
-Donde estas?  
-…frente al tren  
-no te veo  
-estoy sentada  
-esperame,en un momento llego,adioz

al colgar mi corazón estaba tranquilo pero algo acelerado porque te veria,después de tanto esperar mi recompenza serias tù,yo me sentia felìz…

-Toshy?  
-etto…  
-porfin te encontre,gracias por esperarme, eres buena niña  
*me extendiste la mano, acepte y echamos a caminar*  
-adonde quieres ir Toshy?  
-…Nose,dime tu donde quieres ir?  
-bueno, sigueme yo te guio(sonrio dulcemente)  
-etto…tengo mucho frio! Creo que me enfermare  
-deja ver(tocaste mi frente) valla estas muy helada! Deberias abrigarte màs  
-no traje nada màs…  
-no te preocupes( entendiste tu brazo por alrededor de mi cuello y me cubriste con tu Chaleco)  
Caminamos por varios minutos y llegamos a la orillas del mar, todo se veía muy hermoso,y la luna reflejada en el mar le taba un toque mágico, nos sentamos en una banca  
-que te parece?  
-aaaw esta muy Lindo, que sitio mas hermoso, me agrada  
-es todo tan romántico no crees?  
-etto…si  
y senti que te acercabas ami, me abrazaste y me robaste un beso  
-te gusto el beso?

-disculpame,no quise ofenderte  
-No! No es eso, es que …no pense que pasaria algo asi  
-me quieres Toshy?  
-… no tienes porque preguntar eso  
-disculpa,de verdad disculpa,nose volvera a repetir  
ambos miramos el cielo por unos minutos y comprendí que aquella noche era nuestra, y tenia que lograr mi objetivo abrazarte,eso yo deseaba  
-Neji  
-que sucede?  
-podriamos acercarnos màs al mar?  
-que planeas?  
-etto...em…  
-bueno, no te preguntare,vamos  
Ambos nos paramos y miramos el reflejo de la luna, con lo cual tome aire y me arme de valor y le tome la mano  
-Toshy!? Que significa esto  
-Neji…te…( me lanze a sus brazos sin importar nada )  
-Yo tambien,  
me apretaste tan fuerte como pudiste,acariciaste mi cabeza y yo ahí acurrucada en tu pecho, tus manos llegaron ami rostro,me agarraste suavemente y nos encontramos en un beso ,el mas dulce,senti como tus manos fueron llegando ami cintura y me apretaste junto ati,me deje llevar,eramos tu y yo.  
Estuvimos haci por varios minutos  
-Toshy vamos aun sitio donde nadien este(susurraste a mi odio)  
solo tome tu mano y nos echamos a correr,vi que me llevabas muy apartado de la gente,me llevabas aun lugar desconocido pero contigo yo no tenia miedo,después de correr hiciste una parada  
-que tal?aqui nadien nos hallara,solo para nosotros  
-esta bien …  
-ven,aprietame la mano,sigueme paso a paso  
No adentramos detrás de una gran muralla,que daba justo un espacio pequeño pero seguro,nos besamos como unos locos,nos comiamos a besos,niun instante paramos y fui callendo lentamenta para atrás y tu asujetandome con tus brazos encima de una gran roca plana, tu cuerpo sobre el mio y comiendonos a besos era algo excitante para ambos, y no nos resistimos y empezamos una a poco bajante el cierre de mi chaleco y me la quitaste delicadamente, besaste mi cuello tan brutalmente que mi respiración se acelero,entre besos fuiste poco a poco subiendo mi remera dejando mi sujetor ante tus ojos, me miraste y me dijiste  
-te quiero…toshy  
-yo…  
no termine de decirte mi respuesta, y senti como tus manos lo desabrochaban ,y delicadamente me lo quitabas,cuando quede descubierta de cabeza hasta mi cintura senti una vergüenza ,lo cual notaste y me abrazaste muy fuerte, y fui expertador de cómo te desprendiste de tu ropa quedando con tus vez mas me besaste en los labios, y comenzaste a bajar lentamente,hasta llegar amis senos y los besaste con tanta dulcura que me hicieron aumentar mi exitancion,cuando derepente senti tu respitar en mi odio  
-tocame? …susurraste con exitaciòn  
No sabia que hacer, tocar tu cuerpo pero Como!? Pense en unos segundos,y mi pensar se interrumpio cuando agarraste una de mis manos y la dirigiste a tu pantalón muy cerca de tu zona intima,Senti un bulto,lo cual pense que ya estabas exitado, que tu miembro estaba erecto,senti como tu mano fue desabrochando el boton y bajando el cierre,suspiraste profundamente y bajaste tu ropa interior dejando tu miembro ante mi mano, acercaste mi mano a tu pene y el resto me lo dejasteami, poco a poco empeze a deslizar mi mano y subirla lentamente,y presencie tu respirar algo mas agitado que antes,mientras me besabas como un loco empezando por mi frente pasando por mi boca y senos,Ambos dejamos escapar un pequeño gemido ,ahí estabamos entregando esa partes de nuestro cuerpo,entregandonos amor…


End file.
